Pokémon
Pokémon (ポケモン Pokemon?), abbreviated from the Japanese title of Pocket Monsters (ポケットモンスター Poketto Monsutā), is a Japanese children's anime television series, which has been adapted for the international television markets. It is based on the Pokémon video game series and is a part of the franchise. Plot The Pokémon anime is split up into five chronologically sequential series in Japan, split up by the version of the video game series the anime takes inspiration from: the original series, the Advanced Generation series, the Diamond & Pearl series, the Best Wishes! series, and currently the XY series which began in October 2013. In the international broadcasts, these five series are split into 17 separate seasons. These anime series are accompanied by spin-off programming, consisting of Pokémon Chronicles, a series of side stories featuring characters in the anime that are not its current cast of main characters, and the live action variety and Pokémon-related news shows of Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station, Pokémon Sunday, Pokémon Smash!, and Pokémon Get TV, premiering in late 2013. After he turns ten years old, Ash Ketchum (Satoshi in Japan), who has wanted all his life to become a Pokémon Master, is allowed to start his journey in the world of Pokémon. However, when he sleeps in too late the day he is to receive his first Pokémon, Professor Oak, the local Pokémon researcher, has already given away the three Pokémon (Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle) he has been entrusted with to give to new Pokémon Trainers, but he does have one more Pokémon that he gives to Ash: a Pikachu. Determined to make it on his journey anyway, Ash does his best to befriend Pikachu, but Pikachu does not trust him and will not even return to his PokéBall, even attacking Ash with its unique electric powers. It is only after Ash protects Pikachu from a group of angry Spearow that Pikachu realizes how much Ash cares for him, leading him to save Ash. Afterward, they both see a mysterious unidentifiable Pokémon that spurs both of them to work towards Ash's goal. Along the way, Ash meets up with many other friends, both human and Pokémon, as he works his way through the ranks of the world's many Pokémon Leagues. Through the Kanto Region, Ash befriends Water Pokémon trainer and erstwhile Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty (Kasumi) and Pewter City Gym Leader and Pokémon Breeder Brock (Takeshi), all while thwarting the plans of the Team Rocket trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth, who want to steal Ash's Pikachu and any other rare Pokémon they come across, following Ash all over the world. When Ash and Misty travel to the Orange Islands (without Brock), they meet and travel with Pokémon Watcher and artist Tracey Sketchit (Kenji), before meeting up with Brock once more as they travel to the Johto region. When Ash heads for the Hoenn Region in the Advanced Generation series, Misty stays behind to become the full-time Cerulean City Gym Leader, but he gains new companions in Pokémon Coordinator May (Haruka) and her younger brother Max (Masato), and together they face off against the rival Teams Magma and Aqua. After returning to Kanto to participate in the Battle Frontier challenge, Ash later travels with Brock to the Sinnoh Region in the Diamond & Pearl series, with May and Max going on their own paths. Ash and Brock then meet Dawn (Hikari), another Pokémon Coordinator, who travels with them as they go through Sinnoh where they must defeat Cyrus and his Team Galactic. In his latest adventures in the Best Wishes! series, Ash, his mother and Professor Oak take a holiday to the far-off Unova Region, where he meets and travels with would-be Dragon Master Iris and Striaton City Gym Leader, Pokémon Connoisseur, and sometimes detective Cilan (Dent) as they discover the evil plans of Team Plasma, a criminal organization that wants to free Pokémon from people's ownership so that they can rule the world unopposed. After the Unova Pokémon League tournament, Ash, Iris, and Cilan travel throughout the eastern side of Unova to prepare for the Pokémon World Tournament, after which they meet N who is instrumental in defeating Team Plasma. After this, Ash, Iris, and Cilan travel through the Decolore Islands on Ash's way back to Pallet Town, meeting the investigative reporter Alexa (Pansy) who is from the distant Kalos Region. Having arrived back in Kanto, Iris and Cilan travel to Johto whilst Ash and Alexa head to Kalos soon after the former reunites with his mother, receiving a new outfit from her. In the XY series, after Alexa informs Ash that her sister, a Gym Leader, is currently absent, Ash travels to Lumiose City where he meets up with boy-genius Clemont (Citron) and his younger sister Bonnie (Eureka), unaware that Clemont is in fact Lumiose City's Gym Leader, a fact he tries his best to hide. Ash also meets up with Serena, a girl from Vaniville Town who Ash met earlier in his childhood at Professor Oak's Summer Camp in Pallet Town where he had helped her after she hurt her leg from falling due to being startled by a wild Poliwag. Main Characters Ash Ketchum XY.jpg|link=Ash Ketchum Misty.jpg|link=Misty Brock.jpg|link=Brock Tracey Sketchit.jpg|link=Tracey Sketchit May.png|link=May Max.jpg|link=Max Dawn.jpg|link=Dawn Iris.jpg|link=Iris Cilan.jpg|link=Cilan Clemont.jpg|link=Clemont Bonnie.jpg|link=Bonnie Serena.jpg|link=Serena Category:Pokémon